The Marauders forever
by Emiiiiiii99
Summary: Mentions of Death, but pretty funny. The Marauders and Lily Flower, and Minnie, at Hogwarts. Even death cannot part true friendship


**A/N Hi guys, this is a one-shot about the marauders, and their years together.**

First Year -

A young boy plonks down onto the seat of the empty compartment he managed to find. He has messy black hair that never goes straight (although, he does ruffle his hair a lot) and hazel eyes, hidden behind round glasses. He sighs, then flicks through his magazine 'Quidditch Today'. A short while later, a boy with long black hair that is messy in a way the first boy could never hope to achieve walks in. He has brilliant grey eyes and says "Can I sit here mate?",sounding like they've been friends forever.

"Go ahead, it's a free world."

"Name's Sirius Black. All my family's been in Slytherin."

Immediately, the boy with the hazel eyes felt a strong resentment flood through him.

"I wanna be a Gryiffindor, hate my family if I'm being honest. They're Pureblood mad." said thesecond boy bluntly. The boy with the glasses felt relief wash over him, and said "My name's James Potter. I'm a Pureblood too, and I support Wimbourne Wasps. Ludo Bagman is a legend."

"I'm a Harpies fan myself."

"You only like them 'cause they're hot."

"True, that."

The boys fell into a heated discussion about whether the Falmouth Falcons should have been disqualified from the Europian Cup, when a lanky blonde boy quietly opened the door. The new found friends paused their discussion to turn to the pale newcomer.

"My name's Remus. Can I stay in here, everywhere else is full?"

"Sure." said Sirius cheerfully. Remus pulled out The Dark Forces; A guide to self-protection, and began to read. After a while, the food trolley came, and James and Sirius ended up buying the whole trolley of food. Remus looked at the food longingly, and the boys invited him to join them, which was an offer he didn't refuse.

Later, a boy named Peter Pettigrew joined them. He was small and plump, and he didn't have good looks to fall back on like James and Sirius did. Still, the other 3 boys accepted him into their group.

When they neared Hogwarts, Siruis yelled out,

"We shall be called... THE MARAUDERS!"

And the name stuck.

* * *

Second Year.

The Marauders sat at the Gryiffindor table. James was eyeing up a girl named Lily Evans, who had a friend named Severus Snape in Slytherin, who the boys hated with a passion. Remus was reading The Standard book of spells: Grade two, and Peter was ill in the hospital wing, after his cauldron exploded in Potions. Sirius, deciding things were too quiet, walked up to the Teachers table.

"Professor McGonagall? Your name is Minerva right?"

"Why, Mr Black, who gave you this piece of information?" said Minerva sternly

Siruis coughed, adding the word Dumbledore in there, and continued, "I will call you Minnie!"

The school (apart from Slytherins) set into raucous applause, and, Sirius, unaware people had been listening, took a bow. James had stopped his staring and was stood on the table clapping. Remus was shaking his head sternly. And then the Marauders set their first prank into motion. They booby trapped the corridor 'Minnie' walked down to her room, and the next morning in Transfiguration, still had the pink polka dot boils sprouting from her skin.

* * *

Third Year -

After Remus was carted off again at the full moon, the remaining boys began to wonder. It was the third time the boy had used the excuse, sick aunt Helen. The other Marauders didn't think that Aunt Helen had a weak immune system, no. They were thinking up other ideas. Well, Sirius and Peter were. James was too busy asking Lily out, and being hexed by her.

"Maybe he's just a leper, or he needs an excuse to do homework, well, we never do it so he has to find some time to do it, or maybe he has to go get beat up, that's why he comes back with so many scratches." Sirius states some of the ponderings he's had.

"Should we report it to Professor McGonagall? If he is-" Peter's worried ramblings are cut off by Sirius saying it probably wasn't true; it was a fake idea. Just then, James came back, shielding himself from the Bat-Bogey's attacking him.

"A little HELP here!"

* * *

Remus came back the next morning, looking more tired and worn with more scratches covering his body. He confessed. He was a werewolf. And the boys, determined to help their friend, set about becoming Animagi.

* * *

Fourth Year -

James said to Lily "Will you go out with me?" The young redhead sighed, before replying her usual answer "Nope." Just then, Sirius saw her.

"LILY FLOWER!"

"Sirius. My name isn't Lily Flower. Stop calling me that."

"Ok Lily Flower. Or do you prefer Lilykins?" asked Sirius enthusiastically, bouncing on the spot. Remus approached, book in hand.

"Hi Lily. Whatever you do, don't go down the left corridor on the 6th floor, near the tapestry of Barns the Brave. It's been set so the person who goes into in gets tentacles for arms and is transported directly into the middle of the Lake. The tentacles enable them to swim, and we found out, the hard way albeit, that the Giant Squid likes to...erm...hug anything with tentacles." Lily spun around, her red hair wafting about behind her. James is transfixed by the hair, before he shakes his head and looks at his Lily.

"JAMES POTTER! WHY WOULD YOU WASTE YOUR TIME DOING SOMETHING AS RIDICULOUS AS THAT! NOW SOMEONE IS PROBABLY GOING TO GET SERIOUSLY-"

"Siriusly" Sirius interrupted. Lily wasn't fazed though.

"HURT, YOU NITWIT! I'M GOING TO TELL MCGONAGALL RIGHT NOW, AND IF YOU DARE ASK ME OUT AGAIN, I'LL CURSE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME!" Lily yelled.

"It wasn't just me! Sirius and Peter helped! And Remus did the research for the spells."

Lily's eyes landed on each Marauder in turn, accusing. Sirius smiled and said "Lily Flower!", Remus shrugged apologetically, and Peter just stared at his feet.

"I'm off to find Severus-"

"Snivellus? Why'd you like him? I'm better!" Sirius protested, his arms outstretched, wanting a hug. Lily whacks his arms, before hexing James and walking off.

* * *

"Mudblood."

The cruel word rolled off Severus Snape's tongue. The Marauders rolled into action. All of them hexed him, with all different hexes.

"Levicorpus!"

"Avis Oppugno!"

"Obscuro!"

The blindfold appeared over his eyes, then James took a swing at the greasy haired 15 year old. His nose broke under James' fist, and he wiped the blood off his knuckles. They left him floating with the blindfold on and the attacking birds.

-_A few days later-_

"Honestly Evans, why won't you go out with me? I'd never call you _that _like he did!"

"Snape is dead to me, and no is the natural answer."

Lily stormed off, still feeling sour about the events a few days ago, where she defended Severus and he retaliated by calling her a Mudblood.

Now Lily had gone though, the Marauders could have a conversation privately.

"REMUSSSSSS! We have broken through! Now we can help you with your FLP!"

"I may be smart, but I don't understand what in the name of Merlin you're saying Sirius." A confused Remus replies.

"Remus, what he means is we're Animagi! I'm Prongs, a stag. Sirius is Padfoot, a -" said James.

"Awesome, amazing spectacular" interrupts Sirius

"mutt. Peter is a rat, called Wormtail, and you we haven't got a name for." finishes James.

" . What about Moony." says Peter quietly, before squeaking as if he has done something wrong. Sirius nods his head.

"Yes! We are now Messr's Padfoot, Prongs, Moony And Wormtail!"

"And, guys, I have made a little thing I like to call the Marauders map!" says Remus with a rare evil glint in his eye. "It has all the secret passage out of Hogwarts on it, all the rooms, and it shows you where everyone is. To activate it you do this." Moony pulled out an old bit of parchment, placed his wand in the centre, and said "I solmnely swear I am up to no good."

* * *

Sixth Year -

"Mr Black!"

"Yes Minnie, my one true love?"

"Who enchanted the picture of Peeves the poltergeist into reality?"

"Moony did it! It was worth a shot."

"Detention!"

"Minnie, people accept our love, you don't have to say its detention!" Padfoot finished this sentence with a wriggle of his eyebrow, and McGonagall had to repress a smile. She walked off quickly, before bursting into laughter at the end of the corridor. Prongs clapped Padfoot on the shoulder, saying "Well done mate."

"How did you do that Padfoot! Enchanting portraits into reality is incredibly hard, you don't even learn it at NEWT level."

"Moony, me and Prongs got Charles (A/N James' dad in case you didn't know) in to do it. He likes a good prank, but Dorea (A/N James' mum) never lets him, 'cause, well, Charles' pranks get out of hand. We now have a poltergeist in school. "

Said poltergeist only ever obeys Sirius. Made it a lot easier in pranks.

* * *

Seventh Year -

"Potter! How did you make Head Boy!"

Prongs shrugged. He was now Quidditch Captain and head boy. Lily was Head Girl and head of Gobstones club. Padfoot came running into the Heads compartment. He screamed, before jumping into Lily's lap. Luckily she was sat down at the time.

"My Lily Flower has grown up! She's head girl! I'm crying!" Padfoot wiped a real tear away from his eye. "Let's hope she's not as strict as my Minnie. I don't want a detention EVERY day."

_-Many moons later-_

"Lily."

"James."

"Sirius."

"Padfoot, go find Minnie."

"MY MINNIE!"

Sirius ran out of the Heads common room, screaming yet again. Lily rubbed her ears, while James ruffled his hair even more.

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, James. I will."

"Come on, at least consi- wait what?"

"Yes. Do I have to prove it?"

Lily grabbed James' tie and pressed her lips to his. It was a slow sensual kiss. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth, and his tongue went into her mouth. They explored each others mouth, tongues battling for dominance. Lily broke the kiss, staring into James' eyes.

"Do you believe me now James?"

"You might have to prove it again Lily Flower."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

-Death.

James went first, the first Marauder into the after life. He watched over the remaining Marauders, apart from Peter, for obvious reasons.

Sirius was the next, his face smiling in death. Prongs and Padfoot played pranks on Lily in Kings Cross, still the fun loving teens they were many years ago.

Remus came next, holding hands with Tonks. Tonks was immediately accepted into the group. Often, she hung out with Lily while the boys chatted, but she was naturally mischievous, so she played pranks with the Marauders too.

When Fred Weasley died, he replaced Peter within the group. He was better than Peter, unafraid to speak out, and had many good ideas. Even though Peter never joined them in Kings Cross, preferring to go to Knockturn Alley, the Marauders were reunited. Four boys, four men, prancing forever.

* * *

**A/N I love the Marauders! I decided to do a fanfic about them. It sucks, but please R&R**


End file.
